


When A Gentleman Calls

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou isn't ready to go public with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Gentleman Calls

Issei walks on eggshells with Shirou now. It is an unfortunate side effect of secretly dating him.

Emiya Shirou is not a homosexual. Everyone knows this. Very few people, Issei included, suspected that he might be bisexual even the slightest bit, and thus it came as a total surprise to him when Shirou responded to his passionate confession with an 'okay, I'll go out with you'.

The slightest, tiniest of problems with this is that Shirou isn't ready to go out with another man publicly.

Thus, a secret affair begins.

"Emiya, may I call you Shirou?" Issei asks, in a hushed tone in the student council room. No one else is there, but anyone could be lurking outside the door.

Shirou has been calling Issei by his given name for a long time, and has asked him to call him 'Shirou' a few times before. "Of course."

Issei nearly sparkles with delight, so much that it almost hurts to look at him. "Thank you, Shirou. And, may I call you this in public?"

"That's what I meant." Shirou doesn't think anyone could get the wrong idea just from changing their forms of address.

It takes two weeks after they begin dating for Issei to wring his hands together and ask, "Shirou, may... may I ask you out on a date?"

Shirou considers this. A date could be witnessed, but on the other hand, it feels weird not going on one. Besides, friends have dinner out, too. "Yeah, you can."

"Th-then! Shirou, will you go out to dinner with me at the local cafe?" Issei asks, smiling brightly. "My treat."

Shirou wouldn't say no to him after that, that would be plain cruel. "I'd love to."

At dinner, Issei whispers, "May I hold your hand?"

Nobody's looking, and anyway, it's under the table. Shirou takes Issei's hand gently and watches him light up even more.

"May I walk you home?" gets a nod. "May I kiss you goodnight?" as they're standing outside the door to Shirou's house gets a shake of the head. Sakura or Taiga might be there and see it, and he isn't prepared to explain this to them.

Issei takes it well. "I see. In that case, goodnight. I'll see you at school."

Shirou never has to worry about public displays of affection on school grounds. That is one of the many good parts about dating Issei rather than some random guy. There's also the truth that another guy wouldn't be as accepting of his limits as this... and, really, he just likes Issei better than any other man.

"May I invite you to my home?" Issei asks after school, lowly enough so that the passing students won't hear.

"Sure," Shirou says. He interrupts Issei trying to invite him with a " _yes_ , Issei."

Issei's temple is austere, and his room is tiny, as befits a monk's. They chat about meaningless things for a while, before a lull falls into the conversation.

Shirou speaks up. "Issei?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Issei smiles. "I'd like that."

So he does.


End file.
